


Child of the Empire

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Han firmado un contrato, se han entregado voluntariamente y han formado un vínculo.Ahora, Armitage Hux recuerda que cuando quiere cumplir sus objetivos, no cuenta con Kylo Ren.





	Child of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito porque en la página In a galaxy far, far away votaron porque el Kylux fuera canon.   
> Así que aquí está mi teoría de como podría ser que ellos fueran canon aunque nadie más supiera o necesitara comentarlo.

 

**01 CONVENIENTE**

Lo suyo no fue algo más que conveniencia. El líder supremo, en ese tiempo Snoke, sabia de lo improbable que era dar por sentado que la Primera Orden siempre consideraría importante su presencia, después de todo ellos eran producto de la caída del Imperio y esa caída sucedió porque aquellos que debían ser leales al lado Oscuro fueron débiles y destruyeron todo lo que costó años construir. Por eso, aunque ahora estuvieran en buenos términos con la Primera Orden, debía asegurar que así siguieran.

Esa fue la razón por la cual el flamante General Hux le parecía bastante útil. Era ambicioso y comprendía todas las ventajas que una unión de esta naturaleza podía traer, así que no le costó trabajo convencerlo. Se podía dialogar con el joven General, quien recientemente había perdido a su padre por una extraña enfermedad que solo había visto en un lugar del universo y seguramente se debía haber contagiado años atrás cuando estuvo en Parnassos tras aquel accidente al pasar junto al planeta.

El ascenso del joven Armitage Hux fue meteórico, el Líder Supremo entonces tuvo tratos directos con él y se enteró de todas las cosas que Brendol, su padre, le había estado impidiendo realizar. En lo que destacaba era diseñar armas de destrucción masiva y era tal vez un recuerdo de lo que fue el Imperio lo que le hizo escoger cuál de las posibilidades que le había mostrado, se realizaría.

La Starkiller era algo que tendría que existir y Snoke invirtió sus propios recursos, lo cual complació mucho al nuevo General, a la Primera Orden le encantaban no tener que gastar los suyos propios y eso afianzaba la posición del Líder Supremo como tal. Alguien que domine la Fuerza como él lo hace podía conseguir lo que fuera. Créditos ilimitados, un planeta propicio para su localización y niños pequeños para seguir alimentado las filas de los troopers los cuales seguían un largo y riguroso entrenamiento hasta poderles confiar actividades de combate o construcción.

Eso fue el tipo de ayuda que le permitió a la Primera Orden subsistir pese a lo precario de su situación al inicio, después de la caída del Imperio, cuando no eran más que unos cuantos que no quisieron aceptar la reconstrucción de una República; pero no se engañaba creyendo que eso pudiera considerado como lealtad hacia él y a la ayuda prestada ni lo hacían creer que tuviera todo asegurado con ellos. Por esa razón invitó al joven General a una entrevista en su presencia, no podía realizarse de otra forma, lo necesitaba ver en persona. Sabía que esto le molestaba, desde años atrás Armitage Hux había hecho de la Finalizer su hogar, alejado de la nave insignia de su padre, ahora esta nave era la cabeza de la armada. Por eso, desplazarse a la nave de Snoke no era algo placentero para él, pero si necesario.

Hasta ese momento, Armitage Hux no conocía a la otra pieza en juego, a quien simplemente le iba a dar la orden puesto que no necesitaba su consentimiento. Su relación con él exigía total obediencia y esperaba eso justamente. Con Hux era diferente, necesitaba venderle la idea de manera que le pareciera que una unión entre el poder la Primera Orden con el poder de la Fuerza fuera suficientemente adecuada para sus propios ideales. No se engañaba, la lealtad más grande del General era consigo mismo, eso fue algo que su padre sembró en él siendo niño sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto que Brendol había sido un tonto, por muy recordado que fuera, por más que se dijera su nombre con orgullo, había sido un idiota al criar un hijo que no le tuviera el más mínimo respeto y que cuando el tiempo fue propicio, lo asesinará para tomar su lugar.

Por eso Hux sólo tenía a una sola persona a su lado, alguien con el mismo espíritu que él, alguien que lo respetaba y que lo sabía capaz de cualquier cosa. Phasma era su mano derecha y lo había sido por años. Esos dos se acoplan y habían sido mucho más útiles para la Primera Orden que nadie más. Pero había mantenido sus rangos a raya, no quería que nadie subiera por la estructura militar más allá de lo conveniente. ¿De que le servía tener un Almirante o un Gran Mariscal? De nada, tan sólo alimentaría el sentimiento de poder del joven y ahora lo que quería era su frustración y ambición.

Sí le podía prometer algo que anhelara, entonces haría lo que le dijera, cuando le dijera y como le dijera.

-Maestro… -inició una frase su aprendiz. Kylo Ren era un ser que había existido a su sombra todo este tiempo, al igual que el resto de Caballeros de Ren, existían y cumplían sus objetivos, pero hasta el momento ninguno había sido individualizado como lo sería a partir de ahora. Los otros sabían que Kylo era el principal entre ellos, el más poderoso, el más cercano a la perfección. Pero su estúpido carácter infantil se interponía, aunque no haría nada por corregirlo. Estaba bien así, brillante pero incapaz de concretar nada, siempre buscando aprobación y resintiendo todos sus fallos.

Así lo quería, así le servía.

-Calla y desaparece, necesito hablar con el General. Te llamaré cuando sea conveniente.

Kylo asintió y sin añadir nada más, salió de la sala. Momentos después entraba Hux. No había dos seres más distintos que esos dos, mientras el Caballero tenía un poder en bruto y natural, sus necesidades afectivas regían su comportamiento; en cambio, el General había ocupado ese vacío afectivo para construir una personalidad taimada, parecía que era leal y obediente, pero no hacia más que estudiar a los que consideraba se oponían a sus objetivos.

Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-General Hux, lo he convocado aquí para que realice un gran aporte a la Primera Orden, algo que sólo usted puede lograr.

Había elegido esas palabras para despertar su curiosidad, el hombre sabía mantener sus pensamientos a raya, ni siquiera era algo consciente, tal vez lo había aprendido para no mostrarse tal cual es frente a su padre. Sí algo le admiraba al General era que Brendol no tuvo idea de lo que se avecinaba, para nada. La alianza con Phasma era algo que no pensó, después de todo Phasma le debía agradecimiento eterno por haberla sacado de ese lamentable despojo de planeta en el que nació.

El General no estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por la Primera Orden, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no había otro tan capaz dentro de la misma como para hacer lo que se debía hacer. Lograr lo que nadie más.

-General, tal vez no conoce a mi Aprendiz, pero debo decirle que es una persona remarcable.

Esto provocó una sonrisa en Hux, seguramente había escuchado lo que se decía de Kylo Ren y aunque se hablaba de su poder también se hablaba de su carácter. Pero el General no era alguien que juzgara a otro por lo que decían de él, más bien, podría juzgar a otro por qué tan útil le podía ser.

-No, no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, Líder Supremo, ha estado cumpliendo sus encomiendas en actividades ajenas a la Primera Orden.

Ahora le tocó sonreír a Snoke y eso no era nada agradable, el General debió estremecerse, como hacían otros en su presencia, pero Hux tenía la capacidad de mantenerse estoico y lo sumo, expresar desagrado.

-Lo conocerá hoy y, además, espero algo de usted y de él, aunque a él no necesito nada más que ordenarle. Su caso es diferente, deberá obedecer, por supuesto, pero también quiero que comprenda las ventajas que tendremos al hacerlo. Aunque alguien con su inteligencia solo necesitará un par de datos para ver todo el panorama que se abre con lo que voy a proponerle.

Hux se mostraba escéptico, otra cualidad muy propia de él, solo solía creer hasta que tenía la información completa y podía evaluar lo que está le decía. Era práctico, contaba con eso, no se detendría por nimiedades que a otros les parecería fundamentales.

-Es trascendental en este momento cimentar los lazos que nos unen, no me he comprado una organización militar, más bien, debemos ser parte integral y en su totalidad.

Hux hizo uno de esos pocos movimientos involuntarios de su rostro, arrugó levemente la nariz antes de darse cuenta y dejar que la inexpresividad fuera lo que se mostrara. Sabía que fue por decir que había comprado una organización militar, como lo viera, sin el apoyo económico que representaba él, la Primera Orden no existiría.

-General usted puede lograr esto de una forma muy sencilla, mi Aprendiz es lo más cercano a un hijo que tengo, en él, estará todo mi legado, mi poder y mis enseñanzas. Y usted, no hay nadie más que represente a la Primera Orden como usted, es su pasado, presente y futuro.

El General había picado el anzuelo. No era hablar de la organización como tal, era hablar de él, de Armitage Hux como individuo lo que podía darle la respuesta esperada. No era que tuviera frente a si a alguien transparente, era todo lo contrario, pero lo había observaciones desde mucho tiempo atrás y sabía de sus ambiciones.

-Usted y el hijo de Organa…

No necesitó decir más, Hux estaba mirándolo como si esa pieza de información fuera trascendental. Mucho tiempo se había buscado al hijo que sabían desaparecido, la última vez que fue visto se le sabía en compañía de Skywalker, pero después de eso no había una sola noticia. Snoke podía ver los engranes del cerebro de Hux trabajar, era un buen estratega y estaba ya pensando en la forma en que esto afectaría hasta de forma anímica a aliados y enemigos.

-Veo que he sido comprendido.

Los ojos azules de Hux lo miraron directamente, él no lo veía como otros, en parte eso lo hacía valioso y en parte, peligroso.

-Ha sido comprendido con claridad, Líder Supremo.

Hizo una señal ahora que su guardia abriera la puerta, había llamado a Kylo momentos antes a través de la Fuerza. Este entró de esa forma grandilocuente que tenía, cada paso lo marcaba como si fuera el último sonido que se debía escuchar y deteniéndose un paso más delante de donde estaba parado Hux, cosa que este último corrigió de inmediato.

-El protocolo de la Primera Orden exige la firma de un contrato y la unión carnal la exige la Fuerza, la creación de un vínculo…

Y de todas las emociones que eso puede traer consigo. Aunque eso no lo necesitó decir, Kylo había entendido de lo que hablaban y sabía lo que sucedía cuando alguien que domina la fuerza une su vida a otra persona de esa manera. Recordaba a su abuelo, como siempre, como esto lo llevo a su máximo poder y como lo destruyó por partes iguales.

-Carnal…

Disfrutó el haber dicho algo que hiciera que Hux expresara confusión.

-Por supuesto, General, carnal y espero más de esa unión, pero será a futuro. Por lo pronto, deberán firmar el contrato que ya mencioné.

Fue así de sencillo, el contrato estaba listo, ninguno los dos pudo leerlo a detalle, solo les permitió asentar sus firmas y nada más. Asignó a Kylo como Comandante de la Finalizer, cargó que también ostentaba Hux, y lo envió a la nave con su ahora nuevo esposo. El General mostró molestia porque si bien entendía las ventajas de lo que acababa de suceder, le parecía también molesto y desagradable que su consorte fuera su igual. Esperaba mucho de ese par, esperaba grandes y terribles cosas. Se sintió complacido por el camino en el que los había hecho caminar, como sus personalidades los hicieron aceptar algo que no terminaban de comprender. Hux tan sólo quería más poder y Kylo algo a lo que aferrarse.

Los sentimientos del chico eran algo que no había podido reprimir, por eso es tan poderoso, por eso su capacidad se vuelve ilimitada. Los sentimientos del chico serían aplastados por el General, quien lo único que quiere es conseguir la gloria propia. Los elementos de la tragedia estaban preparados, lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger los pedazos cuando fuera conveniente.

 

 

 

**02 CONQUISTA**

Kylo Ren era también comandante de su amada nave, la Finalizer, no lo podía dejar en la habitación y olvidarse de él, tenía autoridad inesperada, la cual le había sido otorgada sin su consentimiento, aunque en realidad el Líder Supremo no necesitaba preguntarle si estaba o no de acuerdo, bastante había hecho con explicarle sus razones por las cuales esto era conveniente. Sin embargo, enviarlo a su nave, darle un cargo equivalente y de esa forma mostrarle a todos los que quisieran ver en qué situación llegaba, era algo insultante y degradante. Además de todo quedaba un tema en el aire.

La unión carnal.

-Lord Ren desea entrar a sus habitaciones.

Informó la voz metálica del sistema de seguridad. Suspiró, había estado evitando la confrontación hasta el momento, pero sería inevitable tarde o temprano. Tampoco era algo secreto, al informar el rango con el cual ahora contaba Kylo Ren, se incluyó su información (la más básica que se podía tener en el sistema) en los registros de la Primera Orden de la misma manera como se contaba con registros del resto de oficiales y troopers activos. Cualquiera podía consultarlo. Cualquier podía fijarse en la sección que decía “casado con” y cualquiera podía ver que el nombre que aparecía ahí era Armitage Hux.

-Lo autorizo.

No podía dejarlo afuera, ni por su rango ni por su estado legal, habría sido inconveniente y él no quería ir en contra de los deseos del Líder Supremo justo cuando la Starkiller tenía todo a favor para ser una realidad. Cerró los ojos al escuchar como se abría la puerta y los abrió cuando dio la vuelta para encarar al Caballero, aunque ahora sabía que era en realidad el líder de los otros Caballeros de Ren, de los cuales sólo había escuchado ciertos rumores. Para ser sinceros, hasta que lo vio en la sala de Snoke, Kylo Ren era también un rumor. Y uno muy malo.

Decían que era tan poderoso como para destruir un planeta y tan inestable que podría destruirlo sólo porque no consiguió algo que quería. Hux recordaba que su pensamiento ante esta información había sido que el Aprendiz era un niño pequeño que hacía berrinches. Tenerlo enfrente con una ligera diferencia de altura fue algo inesperado y extraño, no tanto como el que se hubiera legalmente casado con él al firmar el contrato que con tanto tacto y precisión preparó el Líder Supremo.

-General Hux, he revisado su diseño para la Starkiller y me sorprende que no haya utilizado como amplificadores de potencia a los cristales kyber.

Tuvo tres tipos de reacciones ante sus palabras. Primero que nada, le gustó como sonó ese “General Hux” dicho con el modulador de voz de su casco. El estúpido casco era algo que detestaba, pero el modulador de voz le gustaba y más cuando decía su rango y su nombre. La segunda reacción fue más cercana a la molestia, ¿qué razones lo habían llevado a revisar sus diseños? Eran complejos, eran difíciles de comprender para una mente no educada y Kylo Ren se había entrenado en la Fuerza, en cosas místicas, no en ingeniería ni diseño de armas o vehículos.

La tercera reacción lo llevó a una respuesta descontrolada. Armitage Hux se rio en la cara de Kylo Ren. No fue una sonrisa educada que lo llevara a una explicación lógica, para nada, fue una risotada de esas que nunca deja escapar, aunque sintiera la necesidad de burlarse del otro. Kylo Ren lo miró por un segundo antes de acercarse a él de manera intimidante, el problema residía en que Hux había tenido ese tipo de confrontamiento por años con su padre y ahora, aunque su vida estuviera en peligro (un usuario de la Fuerza entraña peligro por su mera existencia), lo único que podía hacer era levantar el mentón y pararse con aun más desafío que el que fue la risa en sí misma.

-Lord Ren, le informo, no hay cristales kyber en suficiente cantidad o con el tamaño adecuado para ser de utilidad en el diseño…

\- ¿Está seguro?

Sí, estaba muy seguro, aunque cuando el hombre frente de él lo preguntó dudó por un momento. No tenía todas las respuestas que existen, sabía lo que la Primera Orden había investigado y lo que los espías en la Resistencia le decían. Ni una facción ni otra había encontrado alguna reserva de cristales que valiera la pena explotar. Él se había interesado por ellos años atrás, tenía la capacidad para usarlos y transformarlos en algo que fuera útil en el diseño de armas, de la misma manera que eran usados para las espadas de los Jedi y de los… ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Caballeros Ren? Que tontería, sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso preocuparse por ellos, lo único que tenía claro era que los cristales que él hubiera necesitado para usarse en la Starkiller deberían ser enormes. Y no había tales, no existían.

-Sí, no se ha descubierto ningún yacimiento lo suficientemente grande como para proveer de cristales con el tamaño adecuado para ser tomados en cuenta en el diseño.

Kylo Ren ladeó la cabeza y por primera vez desde que lo conoció deseó verlo sin casco. Tenía buena experiencia interactuando con oficiales con casco, los troopers eran anónimos, pocos destacaban, pero los oficiales eran otro cantar. Había dos capitanes que portaban el casco todo el tiempo, todos los días y debió aprender a conocer las inflexiones que a pesar del modulador de voz se podían escuchar, la posición de su cabeza y la forma de mover su cuerpo. Pero a ambos los había visto sin el casco, había evaluado sus personalidades y podía leer sus actitudes y estados de animo pese a la protección de toda la armadura.

A Kylo Ren, su esposo, no lo había visto jamás sin esa tontería que portaba en la cabeza y por eso mismo estaba en desventaja, lo cual era desagradable para él, sentirse de esa forma era lo que había estado evitando durante años en su vida adulta.

-General Hux, puedo mostrarle que está equivocado, si es así, ¿cambiaría el diseño de la Starkiller para incorporar los cristales en la misma?

-Si me muestra un yacimiento con cristales de ese tamaño estaré muy complacido de cambiar mi diseño.

Las palabras de Hux lo sorprendieron, aunque Kylo Ren no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero digamos que si su Capitana hubiera estado presente, se habría ido de espaldas al escuchar aquello. “Complacido de cambiar mi diseño”, eran palabras mayores, le parecía a Hux una lástima que el Caballero no tuviera idea de lo mucho que significaba aquello, pero no se lo iba a aclarar.

Ren le pidió ir al Puente, lo hizo de tal manera que le pareció educado y se lo concedió, desde ahí ordenó el cambio de dirección de la Finalizer con destino a las coordenadas que les proveyó Ren y tras un salto a la velocidad de la luz, estuvieron en su destino. Era un mugroso planeta muerto que flotaba como una piedra inservible, estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero en vez de eso sólo volteó a ver al Caballero, este parecía una estatua, no se movía en lo más mínimo. Todos lo miraban, sentía los ojos de los oficiales del Puente sobre de ellos, seguramente se preguntaban qué habían ido a hacer a ese confín desconocido donde no había más que un planeta muerto.

Ren elevó su brazo derecho y por alguna razón que Hux no comprendía en ese instante, no le pareció correcto interrumpir o preguntar qué estaba pasando. Miró en dirección al planeta frente a ellos y así como un segundo antes no era más que una roca inerte, sorpresivamente cobró… vida.

Brilló entero con una luz roja intensa, parecía responder a lo que fuera que Ren estaba haciendo, las lecturas en las consolas de sus oficiales se dispararon, se acercó a una y entendió. El planeta era un gran cristal, pero si no era activado a través de la Fuerza, la lectura sólo marcaría una roca inerte. Increíble, Hux estaba sinceramente maravillado con lo que había hecho Ren, cambiaba su evaluación de lo que la Fuerza era, si esta era capaz de modificar la estructura perceptible de algo físico como acababa de presenciar, podía ser de mucha utilidad.

Así como ordenaba que fuera preparados transportes para comenzar la explotación del planeta, también le autorizó a Ren bajar al mismo. En teoría no necesitaba su autorización, pero la educación que mostró al pedirla fue algo que no creía posible por parte del Caballero. Pronto tuvo entre sus manos uno de esos cristales, Ren apareció en sus habitaciones con uno de tamaño enorme que había casi que abrazar para poder cargar. Hux podría haber saltado de alegría, la teoría que tenía con este tipo de catalizador de energía era amplia, la había desarrollado en múltiples ocasiones, pero ahora ser capaz de probarla en la realidad, era algo que no pensaba lograr nunca.

Ren puso en sus brazos el cristal que refulgía en rojo, iluminaba su habitación con destellos de este color, Hux sabía que esto era gracias a la Fuerza de Ren, creyó que tal vez tendría que pedir su colaboración para descubrir como activar el cristal sin que un usuario de esta estuviera presente. Cuando Hux sujetó el cristal este dejó de refulgir de forma intensa, en su lugar, una suave luz de color violácea inundó el lugar. No lo entendía, creyó que sólo aquellos que podían controlar la Fuerza podían activar los cristales de esta forma…

-Tus pensamientos se han descontrolado, si bien es cierto que los cristales responden a los usuarios de la Fuerza, existen otras maneras de canalizar su energía y usarla. Hay potencial en tu diseño de la Starkiller, con el uso de los cristales y la energía robada de los soles, se podrá concentrar en haces precisos y dirigibles a cualquier punto que lo desees. Eso es lo que has visto al crearlo, eso es lo que visto al soñarlo. La destrucción perfecta de mundos enteros.

Hux parpadeó confuso, esta era la segunda reacción aberrante que le había provocado Kylo Ren, confusión total e imposible de ocultar, su rostro debía ser algo digno de recordar, pero es que este hombre o lo que fuera acababa de decir que había soñado con que la Starkiller destruía mundos.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-General Hux, será mejor que se ocupe con el diseño de inmediato.

No se lo tenía que decir, ¿o sí? El punto es que este controlado Kylo Ren que le había llevado a un planeta de cristales kyber y que le decía que debía ponerse a trabajar era todo menos lo esperado. Los rumores, la poca información que tenía le decían otra cosa, que este hombre era poco más que un niño berrinchudo y que las ventajas mencionadas por el Líder Supremo serían opacadas por su personalidad desesperante.

¿Dónde estaba eso que era lo que esperaba y para lo que estaba preparado?

Recuperó el aplomó y compuso su expresión porque se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su sorpresa no debía evidenciarla, el tono de luz del cristal ayudaba a que no fuera tan obvio, pero no era correcto no estar preparado también para esto, para un Ren capaz de ser Comandante en su nave.

Lord Ren se despidió y Hux pudo concentrarse en descubrir la forma de activar un cristal pese a no tener a un usuario de la Fuerza. Le costó toda la noche, porque nunca había tenido uno de estos cristales en realidad, pero una vez que descubrió una frecuencia en la que causaba una vibración adecuada que permitía que se iluminara con esa misma luz violácea, pero de una intensidad mayor. Se sintió complacido y se dedicó entonces a buscar la forma de incluirlos en el diseño, Ren había dicho que podían concentrar la energía de soles en haces y justo eso fue lo que trató de lograr.

Las primeras veces fue frustrante, de ahí pasó a imposible, luego era improbable, después probable y al final, posible. Pasó 48 horas sin pegar los ojos y bebió más café de lo humanamente posible, pero ese posible le mantenía trabajando y al tope de sus capacidades, aunque tuviera una incipiente barba y el cabello y ropa en completo desorden. Cuando la puerta se abrió de manera automática sabía que era Ren, había autorizado su entrada puesto que, después de todo… Después de todo fue una frase no pudo completar.

-Lo logró.

La voz de Ren no lo sorprendió, aunque justificó el que no notara que no estaba modulada por el casco, había sonado natural, suave y a la vez profunda. Hux continuó, terminando una secuencia que lo llevaría a completar un modelo que sería probado en poco menos de treinta minutos con el cristal en sus manos, lo había programado aun antes de terminar porque terminaría, de eso no había duda.

-Ayudaste… de cierta manera.

Levantó la vista y fue cuando entendió la diferencia, aunque la simple voz debió decirle, no había casco. No era lo esperado, aunque tampoco esperaba nada. De nuevo, los rumores decían que no era humano o que, si lo era, tenía deformaciones a tal grado que debía cubrirse con el casco para sobrevivir. No lo creía, pero tampoco esperaba lo que encontró.

Era un chico, su expresión serena lo confundía, parecía tan seguro de que él descifraría la manera de utilizar los cristales, mucho más seguro que él mismo que había tenido que emplearse a fondo para dar con la respuesta. Era un chico, su nariz era grande, sus orejas también y había muchas marcas en su rostro, no eran cicatrices, eran sólo lunares. Su cabello era ondulado y oscuro… El pensamiento de Hux se detuvo en ese instante, estaba mirando con atención a los detalles, estaba mirando hasta el cabello y eso lo estremeció. A él no le importaba eso, a él sólo le importaba conseguir lo que siempre había querido, poder suficiente para aplastar a todos los que habían considerado que él no era nada, que él no valía a la pena.

Poder para aplastar la Primera Orden de su padre y del Líder Supremo y construir su Imperio.

\- ¿Con eso sueñas?

Hux trató de no pensar más en aquello, normalmente ocultaba bien sus pensamientos, se había dado cuenta de que funcionaba hasta con el Líder Supremo, ¿por qué no con Ren? Negar ahora que eso no era lo que soñaba era una tontería y no era una persona que apoyara el hacer tonterías. Asintió y desestimó lo que pudo haber pensado con un movimiento de su mano, esperando que el Caballero no fuera tan excesivamente leal al Líder Supremo como para ir corriendo a contarle lo que acababa de conocer.

-Él lo sabe, que sueñas con mucho más, que te imaginas con el poder absoluto.

Era tal vez el momento, el cansancio y la excitación que lo embargaba o tal vez era el hecho de verlo bajo esa luz que hacía que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad, aunque lo más posible era que no tuviera una explicación, el punto es que debió escandalizarse por semejante revelación, no creyó ser tan transparente.

-No lo eres, justo ahora tus pensamientos son claros para mi porque ese cristal está unido a nosotros, lo recibiste de mis manos.

Hux estuvo a punto de exclamar algo o tal vez volver a reírse como había hecho antes, pero Ren había hablado con la verdad y ahora, tal vez era cierto que el compartir ese cristal causaban algo...

-Es un vínculo, General y mi regalo de bodas.

Por fortuna no había nadie más ahí, por fortuna había tiempo hasta el momento de la prueba con el cristal, por fortuna ellos eran los Comandantes de la Finalizer y si ellos no cumplían con el horario establecido, los demás tendrían que esperar hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. No había como negar el hecho de que estaban casados bajo los preceptos legales de la Primera Orden, así que eso no debió ser lo que ocasionó la reacción, había tantos matrimonios convenientes entre oficiales que era una práctica normal. Era común, desde antaño se habían necesitado niños para Orden, así había sucedido con él mismo, eso les traía beneficios a los oficiales. No era el hecho de formar familias, puesto que no podrían permanecer juntos ni criar a los hijos, no, nada de eso era posible con una guerra en curso.

Pero en su caso era diferente o por lo menos eso creía hasta que el Líder Supremo pronunció aquellas palabras, que esperaba más de esta unión a futuro.

Fue así como el General Hux tuvo una reacción inesperada, producto, como él trataría de explicarse más tarde, de su alteración mental a raíz de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta ese momento. Su agitación debía ser bastante fuerte, puesto que no dudó en ir al lado de ese chico alto que se erguía frente a él por completo fuera de guardia, parecía estar esperando por él. Estaba de acuerdo con aquello, después de todo había hablando de un regalo de bodas y qué más habían pasado por alto en aquella unión tan inesperada si no era la noche de bodas, terminar la entrega de su ser a otra persona y tomar de esa persona toda su presencia física para declararla como propia.

Se acercaron, no tuvo sorpresa alguna al sentir la mano grande y cálida de Kylo en su cintura ni le causó ningún tipo de extrañeza que ambos compartieran una mirada larga tras la cual acortaron los centímetros que los separaban de una forma brusca, chocando sus labios en los del otro hasta irrumpir en sus bocas de forma nada sutil. Entre ellos, aun esa primera vez, faltó suavidad y dulzura, eran algo que ninguno de los dos podía ofrecer y tal vez no era del todo malo, porque el otro no añoraba eso, por lo menos no ahora.

En algún momento de su vida no iniciarían una relación sexual de esta forma, no serían violentos al retirar la ropa ni buscarían dejar marcas que fueran recordatorios de pertenencia, no pensarían en que el otro tuviera que aceptar que había sido tomado por el contrario; pero justo ahora era así, el precioso y bien cuidado uniforme del General Hux perdió algunos botones cuando Kylo Ren lo retiró con desesperación de su cuerpo y la túnica de Ren se rasgó en un intento de quitarla del camino de las manos de Hux.

Ren se detuvo un momento, cuando sus dientes dejaron un violenta marcar en el cuello de Hux, se le llenó la boca del sabor de sangre, miró los ojos del General y en lugar de encontrarlo escandalizado o adolorido por la violenta caricia, lo encontró excitado. El General le regaló, a modo de venganza, una serie de mordidas y chupadas que bajaron por su cuello hasta su pecho, atrapando en el proceso a sus pezones, mordiendo sus botones erectos sin ningún tipo de clemencia. Ren sonrió, no había esperado que el militar fuera así de apasionado, ni esperaba que después de causarle dolor se dedicara a regresarlo. A Ren le agradó y complació en demasía.

Su unión fue intensa, ambos lucían erecciones necesitadas de atención para cuando la ropa se había retirado por completo, Ren lamió al General hasta tomarlo con la boca y no se detuvo hasta tenerlo golpeando su garganta sin pausa en un acto que se podría describir como follar su boca. El Caballero podía aguantar eso sin problemas y la forma en que Hux lo miraba, casi extasiado por la entrega, era algo que valía la pena experimentar. Así como esos jalones que le daba a su cabello, Ren los disfrutaba y gemía cada que el pelirrojo lo hacía. Recibir su semen fue inesperado, tal vez en algún momento recordaría como sucedió aquello y Ren contaría que él nada más siguió lo que Hux pensaba, en la mente del General aparecían deseos que el percibía como si tuviera un libro abierto frente de él. Sólo así el General entendería que el Caballero lo complacía tan bien y de forma tan puntual.

“Arrodíllate, tómame con la boca, quiero ver tus labios alrededor de mi”

Los deseos de Hux eran fáciles de entender, quería su sumisión.

Después de eso, Ren escuchó contradicciones. Una vez que Hux se corrió en su boca y lo vio tragar, en su mente aparecieron las peticiones más extrañas, quería ver como se tocaba puesto que la erección de Ren había sido dejada de lado y ese gran miembro aparecía deseoso y congestionado. El Caballero lo hizo, deslizó su ancha mano de largos dedos por la longitud de su erecto miembro, Hux lo observaba mientras se ocupaba de si mismo, de prepararse para lo que esperaba de Ren. Era la ventaja de haber terminado embrollados en las habitaciones del General y aunque explicar porque había esa botella de lubricante de agradable aroma en su mesa de trabajo era algo que no tendrían que hacer justo ahora.

“Adentro de mí, ahora”

Ren era ya consciente de que Hux sabía de su conexión y que no le molestaba, aparentó completa seguridad al tomarlo, al dirigir su miembro dentro de la dilatada carne del pelirrojo, al llenarlo y hacerlo gemir complacido ante la atención en ese único momento donde no fue violento y desesperado. Pero tras eso, las estocadas que le dedicó fueron de una forma que parecía quererse asegurar que nunca podría olvidarlo, que cada que el General pensara en una salvaje cogida fuera porque estaba pensando en Ren. Se deshizo en sus brazos mientras se apretaba sobre su miembro, cuando lo llenó de su líquido caliente Hux estaba satisfecho y había gritado su nombre tantas veces que de haber más habitaciones en el aquel nivel habrían muchos que sabrían qué tanto podía complacerlo.

Se dieron unos momentos, Hux hizo al impensable, le sonrió, aunque Ren se convenció de que imaginó aquello. Se regalaron un par de toques despreocupados, sus manos recorrieron el pecho del contrario sin otra preocupación. Después, se levantaron, se limpiaron lo mejor posible y se vistieron para ir a la prueba con el cristal. Esta fue un éxito, aunque los oficiales que la presenciaron podrían haber jurando que sus Comandantes estaban ligeramente menos enojados uno con el otro que  lo que habían mostrado en los días previos.

Después de eso sólo quedaba construir la Starkiller con la capacidad de concentrar un haz que podría destruir no sólo uno si múltiples planetas al mismo tiempo. Si Hux quisiera, más bien dicho, si el Líder Supremo lo autorizara, podría destruirlos a todos.

 

 

  **03 ESTRATEGIA**

 

-El Líder Supremo no esperaba su aparición y con ello, las cosas son diferentes…

El General Hux había conducido a Kylo Ren hasta sus habitaciones, las de ambos, en la Finalizer. Estaba enojado, pero no lo parecía, lo miraba de forma serena y controlada mientras escuchaba como este justificaba ese vínculo que ahora compartía con la chica chatarrera de Jakku. Había iniciado tras el interrogatorio en el que ella acabó dentro de su mente y culminó con aquellas visitas entre sus mentes. La chica probablemente no se daba cuenta, es más, casi estaba seguro de que no lo hacía, pero si algo sucedía en la mente de Ren, el General podía verlo.

Era muy íntimo, se hablaban como viejos conocidos y parecían compartir experiencias traumáticas de soledad y dolor. Hux sabía que a Ren le interesaba el hecho de que ella estuviera con Skywalker, que aun quería alcanzarlo, que aún quería cobrar cierta venganza contra de él. ¿Por qué es tan importante el viejo Jedi? Le había preguntado en varias ocasiones y había obtenido el silencio de Ren en vez de una respuesta. Por tanto, lo había dejado ser, aunque esa obsesión por un estúpido mapa le hubiera costado tanto. A la chica de Jakku debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, él no habría dudado en hacerlo, el que fuera sensible a la Fuerza era algo intrascendente o ¿acaso Ren quería a alguien más cercano al Líder Supremo? A la competencia se le suprime, no se le acoge de esa manera.

Fue hasta que ella escuchó la historia de la juventud de Ren cuando él se enteró, la traición de un hombre que debía ser de toda la confianza, un hombre que tuvo miedo de su poder y trató de hacer lo que haría cualquier persona coherente, destruirlo antes de que causara problemas reales. El pequeño Kylo resintió aquello, el pequeño Kylo sufrió por aquello. La chica lo compadeció, le ofreció eso, su empatía y ….

La sangre de Hux hervía de repente al recordar lo que había visto como si frente de sus ojos estuviera sucediendo, miró a Ren y tuvo ganas reales de partirle la cara, después de todo lo que había vivido, de las cosas compartidas, de pasar de extraños a esposos y ahora… ¿de qué servía si de nuevo estaban ante las manipulaciones de un tonto que tan sólo ostentaba el poder por su control sobre la Fuerza?

-La quiere a ella, la quiere conmigo, lo que naceré de ambos será…

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Eso había hecho estallar a Hux, abandonó su sitio en el sofá y dejó su taza de té en la mesa de centro. No era un salvaje, no iba a romper nada en el proceso, pero si alzó la voz más de lo normal y se paró con cierto grado de violencia. – El Líder Supremo había autorizado ya nuestro proyecto, tienes un contrato matrimonial conmigo y un vínculo establecido previamente.

-Todo eso queda de lado, el poder que tiene ella se asemeja al mío, el Líder Supremo considera eso como de mayor trascendencia que el proyecto que tenemos en puerta, aunque el contrato matrimonial sigue en pie como muestra de estabilidad dentro de la Primera Orden.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, Hux salió de sus habitaciones y regresó al Puente, Ren no intentó detenerlo.

-General Hux -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la Capitana Phasma, trató de serenarse, ella no tenía porque recibir malos tratos por culpa de Ren.- Sobre el inicio de mi baja temporal…

-Olvídalo, ya no tenemos nada que proteger, puedes realizar tus actividades normales.

La Capitana  pareció confundida, antes de aceptar la orden de su superior tenía que aclarar algo, era de importancia y no podía dejarlo pasar.

-General, la implantación fue realizada esta mañana… con éxito.

La expresión de Hux pasó por varios estados, la primera, la sorpresa, fue reemplazada con rapidez por la incredulidad y de ahí, hubo algo de dolor y tras ello, decisión. Nadie más que Phasma fue testigo de aquello, por fortuna, la Capitana podía ver la debacle de sentimientos que tenía sin que esto le preocupara.

-Como dije, Capitana, puede reincorporarse a sus actividades normales.

 

El regreso tras el desastre en Crait fue complejo, Ren se había comportado de una forma terrible, aunque Hux tampoco estaba exento de culpa. El General pensó en matarlo cuando lo encontró de nuevo inconsciente, era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había podido concretar lo que pensaba.  Ren, por su lado, casi consigue matarlo, apretando su cuello de una forma que lo dejó lastimado para luego culminar con el aplastamiento de su honor. Lo recordaría siempre, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Ese hombre era su esposo legamente, le había dado su cuerpo y al final, lo había traicionado. No era la traición el intento de asesinato, sino el hecho de haber llevado a la chica de Jakku ante Snoke y aliarse con ella contra él.

Con ella.  Cuando su alianza debería haber sido con él, Ren le ofreció un lugar a su lado a ella y eso no lo podría olvidar jamás.

-General, la evacuación de la Supremacy está completa -le dijo Mitaka sosteniendo la datapad con firmeza junto a su pecho, Hux esperaba escuchar algo más pero no iba a traicionar su ansiedad- La Capitana Phasma fue hallada con vida, está recuperándose bastante bien, se reporta que su situación en general es buena y…

La mirada de Hux lo calló, no debía decir una palabra más, era bastante con lo dicho, entendía lo que implicaba. El ahora Líder Supremo nada más lo era de nombre, nadie más que él creía que tenía esas funciones, ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ostentar ese título. ¿Acaso pensaba  en algún plan secreto que sólo pudiera vislumbrar a través de su uso de la Fuerza? ¿Comandar a los Caballeros de Ren para iniciar la total destrucción de la Resistencia? Dudaba siquiera que tuviera alguna idea concreta que no tuviera que ver con encontrar de nuevo a la chica esa, de la misma forma que se había aferrado a encontrar a  Skywalker.

El General, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, acudió al Ala Médica de su nave, lo condujeron ante la Capitana, a nadie le pareció extraño que se preocupara por ella. Debería permanecer un par de días en el tanque de bacta, le sonrió de esa forma desafiante cuanto lo vio, estaba consciente y eso era bueno.

Él se sintió tranquilo cuando en su monitor de signos vitales aparecía su frecuencia cardíaca y en un monitor secundario, una frecuencia que latía el doble de rápido que la de Phasma. Le había dicho que podía retomar sus funciones normales, ella lo hizo. Había querido olvidarse de esto, dejarlo pasar porque después de todo ya no estaba en los planes del ahora Líder Supremo, pero fuera de toda predicción, ahí estaba aun, a pesar de que la caída que sufrió Phasma dentro de la nave fue algo de lo que no se pensaba saliera con vida. Aun miraba el monitor cuando sacó su datapad y ordenó que cuando la Capitana fuera dada de alta, se enviara a Vardos, como se tenía planeado previamente.

Hux regresó caminando a sus habitaciones, estaba mortalmente agotado después de la serie de sucesos que habían concluido con un cambio en la estructura de la Primera Orden y la casi destrucción de la Resistencia. Ese era el punto que le causaba tremendos conflictos al General, Kylo Ren se podía enfocar en objetivos enormes, como matar a Snoke o podía ser fácilmente distraído por algo que jamás estuvo ahí, como Luke Skywalker; mientras un puñado de hombres y mujeres escapaba gracias a eso. Era tan ciego y él caía en ese juego, como sucedió con Snoke, de la misma manera, siguiendo sus estúpidas órdenes tan sólo por el hecho de que no puedo enfrentarse a él de frente sin terminar muerto.

Pero en el pasado los vencieron a todos. En el pasado quedaron tan pocos que se contaban con los dedos de la mano y sobraban. Todo fue porque ellos confiaban, todo fue porque no sintieron el peligro hasta que fue muy tarde y un simple disparo de un blaster puede eliminarlos.

-¡General Hux!

El grito del oficial que pugnaba por alcanzarlo lo hizo detenerse, no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo, quería dormir y desconectar su cerebro por primera vez en … ¿años? Se había percatado de la estrategia de Snoke, lo quería agotado, aunque su nivel de resistencia ante el estrés era alto, no lo era tanto como para no verse afectado por la deprivación del sueño al que el antiguo Líder Supremo lo tenía condicionado. Pero se detuvo y escuchó a su oficial decir que lo esperaban en el Puente y esto lo hizo respirar profundo y sacar despacio el aire por la boca sin que esto fuera perceptible para su oficial. Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al Puente de la Finalizer, al entrar, lo primero que vio fue al Líder Supremo que ya lo esperaba. Tenía ganas de cortarle el cuello.

-Gran Marshal Hux.

Las palabras de Ren lo hicieron olvidar los deseos que tenía de terminar con su inútil vida.

 

 

Vardos no tenía su antigua gloria, pero cuando fue posible recuperarlo, la Primera Orden lo hizo y estableció ahí centros de entrenamiento táctico, por lo que la presencia de Phasma en el lugar no era algo inusual ni nadie lo veía como fuera de lo común. Se dirigió ahí en compañía de un grupo de jóvenes oficiales que tenían capacidad para ser algo más que un trooper, todo ellos nacidos en la extrema pobreza y de no ser por la Primera Orden, todos estaría muertos sin duda.

La Capitana estuvo presente durante semanas en el entrenamiento de este grupo hasta que le fue físicamente imposible a menos de que se mostrara sin su armadura, por lo que decidió dejar que ellos comenzaran el entrenamiento de comando avanzado, donde ella sólo supervisaba, lo hacía de manera más personal, evaluaba los resultados de cada uno y los entrevistaba en solitario. Nadie se dio cuenta de que ya vestía su armadura completa, nadie tomó gran importancia al hecho de que no realizaba actividad física ni participaba en combates.

Justo cuando estaba planeado se ingresó en la unidad médica, momentos después estaba ya en cirugía y tan sólo media hora después de iniciado el proceso, el pequeño estaba ya en los brazos del que era uno de sus padres. Tenía un tono pelirrojo de cabello más oscuro que el suyo, pero eso cambiaría en el futuro, sus demás características tendrían que esperar para conocerlas. Kylo dijo que no tenía idea de si podría dominar la Fuerza, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, él sería educado para no depender de ello si no más bien usar su cerebro. Entró con el niño en brazos, su hasta ahora Capitana se veía como si solamente acabara de despertar y no hubiera estado meses gestando al pequeño.

-Lo veo en tus ojos, todo tu plan han tenido éxito.

Hux no podía ocultar la forma en que su rostro expresaba la verdadera felicidad y ahora era uno de esos momentos donde podía dejar que fuera obvio lo mucho que disfrutaba de todo. El pequeño en sus brazos se removió al escuchar la voz de Phasma, era el sonido más preciado para él y lo sabía, así que Hux no dudo en dejarlo en sus brazos para que ella lo sostuviera por primera vez.

-¿Nos hemos detenido antes cuando conspiramos por la toma del poder?

Su Capitana sonrió, la verdad es que ella no se había detenido nunca antes ante nada, este período en Vardos era lo más cercano a un descanso que había tenido en su vida.

-Ella lo derrotará, lo ha hecho antes, lo hará ahora cuando note el color de sus ojos, como ha sido corrompido, como ya no es la persona que esperaba salvar.

Phasma sabía que por ella se refería a la chica de Jakku y que había tendido una red donde había hecho caer a ambos para enfrentarlos, esperando que ninguno de los dos saliera de la misma.

\- ¿Y si ella sobrevive?

Hux acarició la pelirroja cabeza de su hijo, del hijo de Kylo. No tenía la clase de planes que tenía su padre para él ni la clase de planes que Snoke visualizó cuando los hizo unirse. No, para este pequeño estarían reservadas todas las glorias, lo protegería contra los sufrimientos, lo haría saber que la perdida de su padre se debía a una sola persona y que, llegado el momento, su Imperio sólo podría sobrevivir si destruían a todos los que se oponían.

-Estaré con él, sabes que te soy leal.

Lo sabía, Phasma había pasado por algo desagradable para ella para lograr que el pequeño llegara a sus vidas. No a cualquiera le habría confiado eso y aunque tenía sus antecedentes completos, contados por ella misma, no temía que algún día se volteara en su contra.

-Le eres leal a él, a Rae -la miró de nuevo con intensidad, ella no dijo nada contra el nombre, ella sabía que no podría oponerse a ese nombre en particular. – No me queda duda alguna, General Phasma.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?   
> Como tardé tanto en escribirlo lo subí sin ningún tipo de revisión, si ven algo muy loco o simplemente quieren decirme algo, no lo duden, se los agradeceré.


End file.
